Our Long Story
by hotchfan1
Summary: JJ is learning to have a cordial and respectful working relationship with Hotch but she can't let go that when she most needed him he wasn't there. Hotch hadn't given it much thought about JJ and what had happened to her until JJ is transferred to his Unit. Will the love they once had for each other resurface or will they continue to have that working relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know it's been too long since I have written a story for CM but I'm back! I don't own anything CM but only my OC's.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Year 2004_

After working in the Maine FBI offices she was transferred to DC to work at the BAU stationed in the Quantico offices.

"Jennifer Jareau."

She looked up only to see a familiar face. Her ex-boyfriend Aaron Hotchner the one who broke her heart. The face she never wanted to see and apparently was going to be her boss.

"Aaron Hotchner you haven't changed."

"It has been sometime we haven't seen each other."

"Yeah it is."

"How's your family Jenny?"

"They are doing good thanks. I'm not Jenny to you anymore. You may call me whatever you want except that." She said as they were walking to his office.

"I understand."

She excused herself to go to the restroom. Once the door was shut closed she locked it and began to cry.

**"_Hey I need to talk to you." They both said at the same time._**

**"_You say it first." She said._**

**"_Okay then. I think we should give us some time."_**

**"_Are you breaking up with me? Is it another girl?"_**

**"_Yes. I'm sorry Jenny. I didn't mean it. What did you want to tell me?"_**

**"_It's of no importance and if you're done go!" JJ said._**

**_He got up from the bench and left. She saw him go and stop containing the tears and cried and massaged her belly. "I'm. Pregnant. With. Your. Child but that doesn't matter anymore."_**

_Back to reality he didn't care then he shouldn't care now_, she said to herself as she cleaned her face and applied makeup to her face.

She got the job. She would be the Media Liaison for the Unit while they solved crimes.

~C~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~M~

After so many years he never wondered what was she going to tell him the day he broke up with her and now seen her again reminded him of that day.

His phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, I saw today the most beautiful baby boy and wondered why don't we have our own beautiful baby?" Haley asked.

He smiled. "I'm in if that's what you really want."

He noticed JJ walked out of his office.

"Yes Aaron. I want that."

"Okay. We can talk about that when I get home okay? I got to go."

He hung up and walked outside his office and noticed that she was carrying her things in a box and on the very top a teddy bear and was stopped by Morgan and Reid.

"Hi I'm Agent Derek Morgan and this is Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Hi I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau but you may call me JJ."

"What's up with the teddy bear? Do you have kids?" Reid asked.

"I got pregnant when I was 15 but it was a stillborn baby."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's healing though. I've never got the chance to hold him in my arms. That's the first toy I bought him."

"Can I help you with the box?" Morgan asked.

He heard the last part. "JJ can I talk to you for a few minutes? I didn't show you to your office."

"Yes of course." She said and turned and followed him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked her once the door was closed.

"I didn't want for you to be with me because I was pregnant."

"JJ, you didn't have to do it alone. I should have been there."

"But you weren't. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but I didn't want to see you at that moment. I loved you so much that it hurt when you left me for Haley."

"I've never meant to hurt you JJ."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

They were all in the roundtable room.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Reid said.

At that moment Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"I'm calling from the hospital in reference to Jennifer Jareau and Will LaMontagne Jr."

"What happened?" he asked getting up.

"They were in a car accident."

"I will be there as soon as possible." He said and then hung up. "JJ and Will were in an accident."

"We are all going."

He knew that if he tried to tell them no they would say no. They got to the hospital and were waiting for the Doctor.

"Doctor, how are they?" Morgan questioned.

The last time they had been all together in a hospital room was when Garcia was shot. They couldn't go through this again. He couldn't lose her.

"Mr. LaMontagne didn't make it. He died instantly. From the wounds he had I concluded he put himself in harm's way to protect her and the baby."

"How is she doing?" Hotch asked.

"We had to do an emergency C-Section. The baby and mother are fine. She's still sleeping from the anesthesia."

"When can we see her?"

"You can see her as soon as she wakes up. We will let you know."

"Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor walked away and he turned around and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Hotch, we can't lose JJ." Garcia said between sobs.

"Baby Girl calm down you heard the Doctor she's going to be alright." Morgan said giving her a hug.

Hotch's phone rang and he looked at the screen and noticed that it was Strauss he let it ring. "I might guess that they don't want us to work the case but I don't care. We won't stop until we find this paper pushing punk even if we have to look for him under rocks. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hotch." Reid said.

Hotch turned off the phone. He needed to speak with JJ first.

"She's awake. Please try not to take long. Come follow me." The Nurse said.

The team followed them to JJ's room.

"How's Will? Where's Will?" JJ asked. "Will is dead isn't he? The car was aiming towards me but Will skidded the car so it would hit him and not me."

To see her broken broke his heart. He saw her hand go to her belly.

"JJ, where were you going?"

"My car broke down last night and he was dropping me off at work. We were running late." She said and then looked at Hotch who was walking to her side. "Where's my baby? Did I lose my baby?"

"No the baby is doing fine. They had to do an emergency C-Section." He said sitting down in the sofa next to her bed.

"JJ, what happened?" Prentiss asked.

"We just had turned Fuller Rd. When this car seemed to be passing another car but he had enough space to pass him and get on his lane but he came towards us. I remember Will saying to cover up." JJ said while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We will find him JJ." Reid stated.

"It was male. I can't really remember him but I remember his laugh."

"Reid you're with me." Hotch said getting up from the sofa.

JJ grabbed him from the sofa. "Hotch don't go!"

"If you don't want me to go I'll stay with you." He looked at everyone else. "Go to the crime scene and start working on the profile. If Strauss tells you something say that you're following my orders."

"Aaron, I want my baby now!" JJ said.

The Nurse opened the door just as the team started walking towards the door but stopped.

~C~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~M~

It seemed childish to JJ to be holding Hotch's hand but he was so stable and after all he was the first love of her life. She saw Garcia get her baby out and giving him to her.

"What had you decided for his name?" Hotch asked.

"We couldn't decide on a name but it seems fair that I should name him the name he had chosen."

"What name should I put for the baby Ma'am?"

"His name will be Henry LaMontagne." She said.

JJ started filling out the paper. It wasn't easy for her to put Will's name when he wasn't there anymore. Few minutes later the team left and only Hotch stayed behind.

"Hotch, we were fighting again." JJ said between sobs.

"JJ don't go there."

"Homeland Security offered me a job position and he wanted for me to accept it and I didn't want to leave you guys. Now I think I should. I'm a single mom."

"Are you sure?"

"In reality I don't want to but he needs me. I can't think of losing him too."

He got closer to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You need to rest. Go to sleep."

"NO I can't. I can't. I can't."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She relaxed a little bit more but it still scared her. She gave Hotch the baby and closed her eyes.

When she woke up two hours later he was on the phone. He seemed happy and angry at the same time.

"What happened, Hotch?" JJ asked.

"They caught him but he's not talking."

"Hotch."

"I won't let him touch you."

"I'm scared."

"Jenny, I'm here."

His phone rang again he answered and smiled and he hung up the phone.

"JJ, they tricked him into confessing. He's going to jail."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I know I should be happy but I can't. Henry's father is dead. Did he said why?"

"JJ." Hotch.

"I want to know. At least I deserve to know Aaron."

"He said he wanted Will to pay for what happened to his sister." Hotch said. "She died in a car accident. The other driver was under the influence."

"Aaron, what if he comes for me?" JJ said.

"JJ he's in jail even if he managed to escape I won't let him get to you." Hotch replied. "You should rest."

"I can't."

"Jen, I'm here. I'm not moving."

She began to doze off again. He watched her sleep and thought how his life would had been if he had stayed with her but there was no what if's. Yes at some point he had loved Haley but not to the point as he had loved JJ. He got up from the chair.

"You left once when I most needed you. Please don't do it again. Don't walk away."

"That is something I have to live with constantly. I'm not doing it again."

The nurse entered the room to check on JJ that everything was okay after she did she left the room. Few minutes when the nurse had left the room the team entered the room. Hotch explained to the team that JJ and him had been a couple when they were both in high school. The only one not surprised was Emily.

"How did you know?" Hotch asked.

"It was the way she looked at you and the sadness in her eyes when we helped Carrie."

"Will and I had been talking about Henry's godparents and we agreed for the Godparents to be Pen and Spence."

"Yes." Garcia replied. "I accept."

Everyone waited for Reid's answer.

"I don't - I mean. I don't know." Reid answered.

"Here. You wanna hold him? It's okay." JJ said handing Henry to Reid. "Watch his head."

"Hi. Hello Henry." Reid said.

"If anything happened to me, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure he gets into Yale."

"Ooh. Yale. Yale! Do you wanna go to Yale, Henry? That was your Godfather's safety school." Reid said and then whispered. "Don't worry. I can get you into Cal Tech with one phone call."

"I guess that's your yes." Emily replied.

Days later JJ and Henry were released from the hospital. Hotch noticed that she couldn't even enter the apartment she shared with Will. The whole team had volunteered him to take care of JJ for the following two weeks. The whole team had brought food and drinks to be with Henry when the doorbell rang. Hotch got up to opened the door and to his surprise it was Haley.

"I could have guessed the attention getter was here." Haley replied as she saw JJ holding Henry.

JJ just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haley replied with a question.

"It takes one to know one." JJ replied.

"What did you just said?" Haley asked.

"You're saying I'm an attention getter when you're worse." JJ answered.

"I am not like you." Haley replied.

"In that you're right. I unlike you know the boundaries of a taken man. I know about self respect. A thing you don't know about."

Everyone was silent with the exception of Hotch who was trying to calm the waters.

"Oh you're still stuck in that moment." Haley said.

"Oh no. I'm doing it for your sake and all those times you called me every time Aaron didn't answer the phone asking me 'Where is my husband? If he answers you tell him his wife is looking for him.' You knew he would answer my phone calls. His ex girlfriend working with him that must had hurt your ego."

Haley rolled her eyes at JJ.

"But what really hurt the most was that deep down you knew his heart wasn't completely yours. You kept asking yourself if he was with you because he loved you or because he felt obliged to you."

"You're crazy."

"I could simply say it's because I'm hormonal. You know I just had a baby but what about you?"

"I have never been humiliated before." Haley replied.

"You're just getting a taste of your own medicine." JJ replied.

Haley gave Hotch some papers and left the apartment.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

She just nodded with her head. Hotch hadn't seen JJ so riled up but he understood that year she didn't only loose her boyfriend but her little Christina. He had been shocked when JJ told him where her little body was and he had gone to visit his daughter's grave. JJ didn't want to tell him what name he had chosen for her until he saw the grave Christina Elise Hotchner. At that moment he knew what JJ's uncle had told him. Yes, she agreed with him. She was too good for him. JJ had a big heart opened for everyone and he had crashed it.

After everyone had eaten and helped clean up the team left leaving them alone.

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked.

"That you have always been too good for me." Aaron replied.

At that moment Henry decided to wake up. The boy was surely really hungry. He turned around as she began to breastfeed the baby.

"There's nothing you haven't seen before and you got to get used to it for I'm staying here for the next two weeks." JJ said. "You used to smile more. You weren't always this serious."

He was falling in love with her all over again or probably he had never stopped loving her. He didn't know which one it was. By the end of the second week she already knew that she didn't want the apartment she shared with Will. She couldn't leave there. She wanted to move into a hotel room. He refused to hear it.

"You don't need to move so soon."

"I just don't want to be over your space."

"JJ, I'm fine." Aaron replied.

"Okay."

Time went by so fast before they knew it her 6 weeks of maternity leave have ended and she had to report at the Pentagon for work. He had tried to fight the feelings he was feeling for her but it wasn't that easy. She was so nervous even if she tried to deny it. He got her from the waist and gave her a kiss.

"You're going to be fine." Hotch said.

"I…thank you." JJ replied.

He kissed her again. "I have to go."

~C~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~M~

She felt a twinge sensation when he kissed her just like when he kissed her for the first time. She was feeling like a giddy teenager. She began to finish getting ready so she could start with Henry's bag and what he might need. She had looked for a Daycare that was near her work station.

She got a text from Emily. _Good luck today. How are u?_ She replied back. _I'm good just a lil nervous._ Seconds later she got another text. _U'll be good. Something is bothering u._ Emily knew her very well. _Aaron kissed me today. It's been only 6 wks. It's 2 soon._ Emily replied back. _Aw it's never 2 soon. U're getting a 2__nd__ chance w/him. Surprise him._

JJ got to the Daycare and left indications on how to take care of Henry and his feeding hours. She got a little bit early at work. She felt like a fish out of the water. She really wanted to be back at the FBI. She did the best she could. After her day was off she went to pick up Henry and headed towards the park for a while and then back to the apartment. She was at the kitchen preparing dinner when she heard the door opened.

"Hey smells good." Aaron said as he got close to the door.

"It's almost done." JJ replied.

"Jen, I want for us to give us a second chance."

It was her time to surprise him. She kissed him and he simply got her from the waist.

"That's my answer." She replied.

They sat down and enjoyed their dinner while Henry was still asleep. Just as she got up to clean the table they heard Henry's angry pleas.

"Go I'll clean up." Hotch said.

She gave Hotch the plate she had in her hand and fled to the room to quiet the little guy. She picked him up and he calmed. She looked up and Hotch was standing on the doorway just looking at her.

"Going on a case?" JJ asked. "I know that look."

"Yes." Hotch replied. "We were called to Montana."

"I miss that." JJ said. "I miss doing something to help others. I don't miss the gory details but go they need you."

"Are you sure? This is going to be the first time you stay by yourself."

"If I need you I'll call you." JJ replied.

He walked towards her and gave her a kiss and to Henry too. Henry growled his discomfort. JJ tried to stiff a laugh.

"Sorry buddy." Hotch said. "I'm leaving already."

"Bye." JJ said.

She wasn't going to lie. It wasn't easy just staying behind. She was used to flying around with the team. Twenty minutes later she picked him up to burp and then switched him to the other side for another twenty minutes. He was fast asleep. She put Henry in the crib and decided to go to bed herself.

The following morning she got ready and got Henry ready and headed out. She got to the Daycare and dropped off Henry and then headed to work. She walked to her work station and began her day. Before she knew it, it was lunch already.

"Did you bring lunch?" Norma asked.

"No I forgot to pack yesterday after dinner and with new baby and my boyfriend going out of town because of his job gave me no time." JJ replied.

"Yeah kids give you no time for you. Come and join us Monica, Carina and I brought more than enough."

"I don't want to intrude."

"No you're not. Come you need the food for you and your newborn."

JJ got up from her desk and headed towards the lunchroom. As she entered she could smell the food and it smelled good. JJ got a text. Sorry I didn't pack u anything for lunch today. She replied, it's okay coworkers sharing their food with me. How are things going? She got food on her plate and began to eat when she got another text. It's going. That's great. I'll see u soon. I love u. She replied back, see ya soon I love u 2.

"How old is your baby?" Carina asked.

"My baby is 6 weeks old. He's name is Henry." JJ replied.

"Your boyfriend must be excited to be a Daddy." Norma said.

JJ was left speechless. "My life is like a person on a tv show. My boyfriend and I knew each other since we were kids. He was my grandparent's neighbor. I would stay with them all the summers. We began our relationship in the summer before my freshman year and his sophomore year. My parents enrolled me in school there."

"What happened next?" Monica asked.

"Well, by the end of the following fall he had changed me for someone else and I didn't get a chance to tell him that I was pregnant. My baby was a stillborn baby."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Carina said. "I went through the same thing. I know how you feel. There's not a single day that I don't think how would he look like."

"That's exactly how I feel sometimes and now with my new baby I wonder."

"So how come you ended up together?" Carina asked.

"I joined the FBI in Maine. In 2004 they transferred me to the BAU because they needed a liaison media and who was supposed to be my boss? Yep my ex. I met the father of my baby while working a case in New Orleans he was the leading Detective. We kept it a secret for a little bit of a year and then I got pregnant and he moved to DC. We were in an accident and he died protecting me. I ended up having a C-Section."

"What did you name your little girl?" Norma asked.

"I named her Christina Elise. Even if I was too young to get married we were talking about that and we had agreed that we wanted a big family. We picked out names for kids and he had picked those names for little girls and yes he's listed as her father. My parents weren't convinced but I told them I couldn't be selfish. I didn't want to get involved with him too soon but we were leaving together. My coworkers had volunteered him for the job of taking care of me. Do you think it's too soon to be with someone else?"

"If you really love each other I don't think so." Norma said.

"I think you two deserve a second chance." Carina replied.

"Did he married the other girl?" Monica asked.

"Yes they did. They have a child together. She left him and then served him with the divorce papers." JJ replied.

After lunch and talking they returned to work. Days passed, weeks passed, one month passed. She had done three and the three had come positive. She was waiting for her fourth. She made an appointment with the doctor and was waiting for the results. The nurse came out and confirmed it. She was pregnant.

She hadn't expected that. She of course was happy but nervous. She was thinking of a way of telling Aaron. When her phone began to alert her of a text she had just received. _We just landed back._ She replied back, _good because I have news 4 u. I'm pregnant. _Her phone began to ring.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm just telling you to see your reaction of course I am silly." JJ replied.

"It's finally coming into reality." Hotch said.

"What?" She asked.

"The big part of the plan." Hotch said.

"You're in company." JJ said.

"Yes should we wait or not?" Hotch asked.

* * *

_**Yes I don't like Haley but I didn't want her to die.**_

_**Thank you to the ones who have favorited me or my story, following my story or me and left a review! You're really making this girl do a happy dance!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hotchner."

"It's time."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

He got up from his desk and walked to Rossi's office.

"JJ is going into labor I got to go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

He walked to the crystal doors unto the elevator. He was nervous. He got to his car and drove to the hospital.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"In pain!" she explained looking at him.

The Doctor entered the room and checked her. "Everything seems okay. We are going to start preparing the delivery room."

"Thank you Doctor." Hotch said.

"Are you ready to meet her?"

"Yes." He said smiling.

Ten hours later JJ and Hotch had their little girl in their hands.

"She's as beautiful as you Jay." He said.

"What a liar."

"I am not lying."

JJ got her phone out and started texting the team. Hotch just shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was a father again. He remembered the day JJ told him they were expecting a baby. It had been a long case. He was still in his office finishing his report.

"_Aaron. We need to talk. I'm pregnant."_

_He had all type of excitement inside of him. "Jay are you sure?"_

"_Yes I confirmed it with the Doctor. I am happy for this news but I feel kind of weird."_

"_Jay I know how you feel."_

He looked at JJ and her eyes were closing. He loved her. He wondered if he ever stopped loving her probably he loved her in a different way when Haley appeared in the picture.

JJ was there when Haley left him. He was there when Will died. Jack loved JJ and he was happy he was going to be a big brother. Well he was already a big brother to Henry. There was a knock on the door and the team entered the room and JJ woke up as she heard the knock on the door.

"We couldn't wait. We had to meet our new addition." Prentiss said.

Garcia got to the baby first. "She's beautiful. She takes after her Mama."

Hotch gave an 'I told you so' look towards JJ and she stuck her tongue out to him.

"I love you too!" he replied as everyone just stared from JJ to Hotch unable to make up what was happening.

"Yes definitely she looks like her Mommy." Morgan stated.

"It's a good thing she looks like JJ." Rossi added.

"You're unbelievable." JJ said.

"It's the truth." Garcia said.

Everyone got to hold the only little girl of the BAU family.

"What's her name?" Reid asked.

"Her name is Corena Oksana Hotchner." They said at the same time.

"That's a pretty name to a pretty little girl." Reid said still holding her.

"Hey I got to go and pick up Jack and Henry, are you going to stay here a little longer?"

"Yes go right ahead." Garcia said.

"Thanks." He said as he closed the door.

"JJ, you're trying to fight the sleep. Try to sleep we will be here when you wake up or until Hotch comes back." Morgan said.

She was closing her eyes and suddenly opened them.

"JJ, she's fine. Your little girl is fine. Try to sleep." Prentiss said.

~C~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~M~

She closed her eyes and slept for an hour when she smelled food. Everyone was there. Jack was sitting on the sofa with his little sister in his arms and smiling.

"She's so pretty!" Jack stated.

"Mama." Henry said.

JJ straightened herself in the bed while Morgan moved the bed upwards.

"No." Henry said wrinkling his nose and pointing towards the baby.

"Henry, you don't want the baby?" Morgan asked.

Henry shook his head. "No."

"Can I keep the baby?" Emily asked.

Henry nodded his head.

"Henry, why are you giving my baby away?"

"Dadda said no." He said pointing towards Hotch.

"Dadda said no? Why?" JJ asked.

He began to talk really fast in baby language and everybody was quiet and only small laughs could be heard.

"Reid, I think we have found your competition." Emily stated.

"You guys are really funny." JJ stated.

"It's normal on kids his age." Reid responded. "What? I've been reading books of what to expect."

"Are you having a baby?" Garcia questioned.

"Me? No why do you ask that question?" Reid questioned.

"You have said you have been reading books on what to expect." JJ replied.

"It doesn't mean I'm having a kid." Reid said.

"He answered to fast." Hotch said.

Reid was about to say something when he's phone rang.

"He's saved by the phone!" Morgan stated.

"Hi, how are you? I can't at the moment. I'm actually at the hospital visiting a friend who just had her baby girl. Did you need anything?" he said walking towards the door and whispering. "I'll see if I can. If there's any change of plans I'll let you know. Yes me too, bye."

"Boy Genius has a conquest." Morgan stated playfully.

Reid didn't answer. He didn't deny or accepted. It only meant that he was seeing someone. Who that was they didn't have a clue oh but they really wanted to know.

JJ got her baby girl from Hotch's arm. "Henry, look at her. She's pretty. Can we keep her?"

Henry stepped closer. He was about to say no when she opened her eyes only for a few seconds and closed them again.

"What do you say?" Hotch asked kneeling next to him.

"Yes."

"Is there room for someone else?" Carina said from the door way.

"Yes of course." JJ replied.

"She looks a lot like you." She said as she got closer to JJ to see the baby.

"Thanks." JJ replied.

The door opened again.

"Wow it's full house. I just came to pick up Henry." Gabby replied.

"I no go."

"Yes you are." JJ replied. "She's bringing you tomorrow after breakfast.

Gabby picked him up and took Jack with her. She was dropping him off at Haley's place. The team stayed a little longer and then they left leaving them alone.

"Try to rest some more." Hotch said.

She closed her eyes. She only wanted to close her eyes for a few minutes but when she woke up it was two hours later.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" JJ asked.

"You needed the rest." Hotch added.

JJ extended her arms and he put the baby in her arms. She couldn't believe she was holding Aaron's daughter in her hands. She wanted to cry.

"If someone had told me that I would be carrying your baby I wouldn't believe it. I'm so happy Aaron."


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here's the following chapter! I hope you all like it!**_

**Chapter Five**

Hotch saw her walking down the hall towards his hospital room with Corena in her arms and Henry walking next to her tears strolling down.

"Aaron Hotchner! I don't want to go into protective custody!" She stated as she walked inside the room.

"Jay, I'm really sorry."

"Aaron, I worked with you for four years don't sugar coated for me. How many stabs?"

"He stabbed me nine times. He's a narcissist. Jay if he finds you he might try to tell you that something happened to me. Let me finish, he will try to convince you to come back. Babe, look at me run and hide don't believe anything he says to you."

"Aaron, I don't want to go into protective custody. I don't want to leave you alone."

Aaron reached for her hands. "I don't want you to but it's necessary but be sure that I will look for you when this is over."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Wait we need a code."

They shared their code when the US Marshall came to pick JJ Henry and Corena. He gave Corena who still was sleeping and Henry and JJ a kiss and sent them off. It wasn't that easy saying bye to them. The only sad part was that he didn't know if he would be there to see their baby born.

Dave walked into the room and was talking about their day.

"What are they going to remember about me in ten years?"

"Hotch, don't punish yourself."

"Dave, I don't know how long it would take till I see them again. Haley's eyes screamed fear of not knowing who to trust. JJ's eyes jeez her eyes screamed terror at finding herself alone again!"

"Hotch, don't…"

"Jack, asked why and I didn't know how to answer him. Henry is small enough but he already lost his Daddy, Corena is still too small to understand what's happening and what about the baby growing inside of JJ. Would I be able to be there when my baby is born?"

"Hotch, we are going to catch this SOB." Prentiss said from the doorway.

The medication started taking effect and he was dozing off. He began to have dreams about what happened. How Foyet taunted and tortured him after he had stabbed him nine times and trying to show Hotch his scars.

After being released from the hospital the team has been there for him but more than anything he wanted JJ and the kids near him. Saying goodbye to them was the hardest decision. He knew it was for the best.

Emily had appointed herself to be his chauffer. At work he concentrated on what was on his hands but at home he was a mess. He tried to watch all the videos the Marshalls sent them.

"How are you holding up?" Rossi asked Hotch as he entered Hotch's office.

"I'm just barely holding up it hasn't been easy."

"Have you seen the video the Marshall's have sent you?"

"Some of them Jack, Henry and Corena are getting so big. JJ's belly is starting to show."

They had been working hard looking for Foyet. Three long months gone by when they finally found him but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would.

Foyet had lied to Haley and JJ about Hotch being dead. Hotch knew perfectly were Foyet wanted to meet with Haley in their old home where they lived together.

Foyet called Hotch to taunt him outside Haley's and Hotch's old home and let Haley dialed Aaron's number and was on speaker.

"Tell Jack I need him working the case." Aaron said to Haley.

"Hi daddy is George a bad guy?"

"Yes. Jack, I need for you to work this case. Do you understand? I need for you to work this case."

"Okay Daddy."

"Jack hug your Mom for me buddy."

"Mommy hugged me too tight!"

Jack left to work on the case and Haley and Hotch continued to talk. Haley made him promise to show Jack love and just as Hotch finished promising he heard three gunshots. Hotch hung up the phone and got there. Hotch killed Foyet with his own hands. He continued to beat him and getting out all of his anger at him. For keeping his children away from him, for murdering Haley and leaving his child orphaned. Moments he had lost with Jack, Henry, Corena, JJ and their unborn babies.

He's dead Hotch! He's already dead!" Morgan said hugging him from behind and stopping him from beating Foyet.

Foyet was unrecognizable with all the beating Hotch had given him.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

_Is he really dead?_ She asked herself. JJ noticed that Henry was more quiet than usual and she knew why. The reason Henry was always happy and babbling was Hotch. She kissed her little boy.

_Please, please Aaron don't be dead._ She kissed Henry. She dialed Hotch's number from the disposable phone and when she heard his voice she hung up the phone immediately. Seconds later she received a text. _The crow is dead. Safe Haven._

It was the code she needed to return home. She packed and headed home. When she arrived she called Emily and she explained that Haley was dead and told her where the funeral was held.

As soon as Henry saw Hotch he began to wiggle in JJ's arms.

"Dadda!" he said in front of everybody.

JJ and Aaron looked at each other. Henry didn't want to separate from Hotch and if JJ tried he would start to cry. After Haley's funeral the team was still there within hearing range from Haley's Mom, Jessica and Aaron.

"Why are you alive and my Mommy is not?" Jack asked.

"Jack." Jessica stated.

"Jack, come." JJ said making hand moves. "Listen really careful. The bad man was really good at convincing people of his lies. He told your Mommy that Daddy was dead. You know Mommy loved you very much right?"

"Yes."

"She died protecting you and she's up there," she said pointing towards the sky, "she's still protecting you and loving you very, very much. Jack, I ran away but I almost believed your Daddy was dead."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was scared just as you are right now. You know Henry doesn't have his Daddy anymore right? He's up there with your Mommy. Jack, I'm always going to be there for you just as your Daddy is going to be there for Henry but you know I'm not your Mommy with Henry is a little different. He's too little to understand that Dadda is not he's Daddy. You have any questions?"

"Why is Henry's Daddy up there?"

"Jack, you remember Daddy telling you to work the case?"

"Yes nobody beats Daddy."

"Daddy asked you to help him to protect you. Henry's Daddy died protecting us from the accident. Henry was in my belly just as your brother and sister is."

"Why didn't my Mommy like you?"

She looked at Hotch. "Jack, Mommy and I had very different views on things."

"Thank you." Jack said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcomed Jack."

She started to feel nauseous again.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Sickness if you excuse me." She said and Hotch helped her get up.

She walked to the restroom and when she got out of the stall Hotch was there.

"Don't lie to me. How are you feeling?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Why Am I feeling guilty when in the first place she was the one that came between us?"

"You handled that well."

"I tried to do it but it wasn't that easy because I felt guilty that I ran away and now she's dead."

"Jay, it's not your fault."

"You know she wasn't my favorite person but I didn't want her to die!" she said hugging and sobbing.

"I know Babe!" he said still holding her.

"Henry hasn't been himself without you and yes we've missed you!" She said and gave him a hug.

"You don't mind he's calling me Dadda?"

"Oh no I knew that it was bound to happen but he will always know that his real Dadda loved him more than anything and that he died protecting him."

"May I speak with you?" Jessica asked as Hotch and JJ got out of the restroom.

"Yes."

Hotch walked back to where the team was.

"Thank you for explaining to Jack about what happened. I know it wasn't easy." She began to cry. "She knew that you and Aaron were together."

"I went through all my pregnancy alone and then my baby was born dead and it was hard for me. Aaron didn't find out till when we got together and nobody else knew."

"That's the reason you left your freshman year and never returned back not even to visit your grandparents. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. It's all in the past and we can't go back. I just have one question. Did she know I was pregnant? Did she know I lost my baby?"

"Yes. We found out the day your grandparents put a black ribbon. Haley asked them and they answered. She made me promise we wouldn't tell Aaron. I wanted to tell him I really did but she was my sister. I know she did wrong. I know it was harder when your grandparents died three days later."

"Yes it was. I only went to the burial site and went back home."

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS! You all make me feel special! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hotch had asked Garcia on information of Gerace.

"Welcome back Sir!" Garcia stated giving him a file.

"Thank you!"

He walked into the room where they recorded everything in the interrogation room. Rossi was there.

"That's a good look! How was the desert?"

"Hot."

"You've seen JJ and the kids?"

"No."

"Well, I love that beard."

"Yeah we Skype every day they're not a fan." Hotch said as he sent a text to Morgan who was interrogating Gerace.

After a while he got a phone call from someone he didn't expect.

Hotch gathered the team to break the big news.

"Welcome back!" Morgan stated.

"Emily is coming back!" He said to the team.

He had told the team about Emily's witness protection and for them to act as if she was really dead. He hadn't planned on Morgan working on the case on his free time and locating Declan and by that Doyle. He had made it clear that he hadn't approved.

"Morgan will be able to break him without her." Reid stated.

They heard footsteps and turned around to see Emily in the door frame. They explained the case to her and how Gerace was involved. Emily had a hard time believing that Gerace had the nerve to do it alone. Emily explained that Doyle had always claimed that Declan's Mommy was dead. They talked about Doyle's women. Emily stated that his list got longer. She entered the room and asked him who was Declan's Mom. He told her that it was Chloe Donaghy.

He told her that he had her chained to the bed for seven months. They found out that Chloe had contact with Lachlan McDermott who owned a private jet and where to take off. The team and Doyle headed to the airfield that linked to Lachlan who had boarded the jet with Chloe and Declan. The team got there just in time before they took off. The team heard gunshots from inside the jet.

"We will give you Ian Doyle and you send out the boy." Hotch stated.

Hotch, are we really going to do this?" Morgan asked through his plug.

"No one leaves here!" Hotch replied.

Hotch saw Lachlan come out of the jet with the boy and asked for Doyle. Emily and Reid walked with Doyle who was still in handcuffs towards Lachlan and Declan. Morgan saw Chloe on top of the stairs of the jet with a gun and there were gunshots. Emily ran towards Declan to protect him. Doyle, Chloe and Lachlan died.

The team had been suspended because of how they had acted. The team couldn't understand how they didn't understand they had stabled four international threats. But they only saw how they broke the rules. Back at the BAU after the hearing they were all trying to remove Prentiss from the wall of pictures of fallen Agents. Morgan and Hotch were talking when Strauss appeared telling them that they needed to talk.

"The Committee made it real clear that they would not be supporting a rogue team. Agent Prentiss convinced them you were not. They will be watching you really closely. So I suggest you play by their rules."

"So we are okay?"

"Suspension is lifted for everyone." Strauss said and looked at Prentiss. "There might be more paper work considering your situation but the team is lucky to have you."

Strauss asked Emily if she wanted to come back to the team which she said she will think about it and then said yes.

"Emily what did you tell them?"

"The only people I know who could have accomplished that mission just walked out. They do their jobs with integrity and most importantly they honor their oath. 'I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States of America against all enemies foreign and domestic. I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter so help me God.'"

JJ was making breakfast for the kids, Hotch and herself. She had already made a pot of coffee. Hotch entered the kitchen area and grabbed coffee.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay."

Hotch's phone rang. "Hotchner."

JJ noticed his face change into seriousness. She knew what that meant a new case.

They talked about a lot of things.

~C~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~M~

"Aaron, it's Saturday!"

"I know Babe but there waiting for us."

"Where's the new case?"

"It's in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

"Daddy, is that far, far, far away?" Henry asked getting in front of Hotch and extending his arms to be picked up.

"It kind of is Buddy but I'll try to make it home soon okay?" said picking him up.

"Okay."

"Little Man, come." JJ said extending her arms to get Henry. "Daddy needs to go now so he can come home sooner."

Henry kissed Hotch in the cheek and went with JJ. Hotch went back to his room and get his go bag.

"I'll call you." He said as he stopped and kissed her.

She heard the door closed and his SUV door opened and closed and then turned on.

"Okay boys. Let's eat." She said putting Henry in his chair and checking on Corena who was sitting on her high chair and on the twins Kedrick and Kailani who were in the swings.

She couldn't believe when she was pregnant. It had been a total surprise. Three kids were enough and boom they found out they were expecting. Obviously they hadn't expected twins.

But now four months later she couldn't be happier. Even though it wasn't what she had planned when she was in ninth grade and met Aaron. She knew that he was the person she wanted to get married and have a big family and now years later she had it.

She remembered all the times Haley would call her asking for Hotch since the day that she knew her husband would be working with his ex-girlfriend demanding to know where he was.

"Mommy, we are hungry!" Jack stated.

"Oh sorry, Jack could you please get the juice out please?" she said walking again towards the kitchen and grabbing the plate of pancakes.

"What about honey and butter?" Jack asked.

"I'll get those."

Thirty minutes later after they all finished eating and JJ washing the dishes she sat in the sofa and watched her twins sleep.

"I want to go to the park!" Henry said.

"We are not going while Daddy is not home."

Henry made a pouting face.

"What if we go outside and play ball?"

Henry nodded. "Jack let's play ball!" He exclaimed running to Jack's room and Corena following him.

She picked up Kedrick and put him in the stroller and then picked up Kailani and did the same. She got her phone and put it inside her pockets.

She got out through the back door. She got her phone out and texted _Aaron, we need a bigger place! I love you!_ He texted back, _I was thinking about that the other day. We just landed call you tonight. I love you too!_

"Mommy what are you waiting for?" Henry asked.

"Little Man, watch it or you're getting grounded."

"No." Corena said.

She laughed. Those two were inseparable and to think that he didn't want her. She didn't even know what that meant and she was saying no. They were deep in the game when one of the twins woke up.

"Mommy, I thisty." Corena said.

"Boys, is time to go in."

"No Mommy! I don't want to go!" Henry stated.

"Inside now, Henry." JJ said.

"Henry we can watch a movie." Jack said.

"Yay!" Corena and Henry exclaimed at the same time.

She already knew which movie they wanted to see the Lion King. She was prepared already. She made them popcorn and gave them a cup of coke. Jack put on the movie and while they watched the movie she made lunch.

"Mommy, why did the Daddy die?" Henry asked.

"His brother wanted to rule but he wasn't next it was Simba he didn't want to wait."

"Mommy, I don't want Daddy to die." Henry asked.

"NO." Corena added.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello. Hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Hotchner." He said answering the phone.

"Sir, Raleigh PD called they need our help."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Hotch replied.

He didn't even finish to say what he was going to say when his phone turned off. He had low battery.

"Yes I know another case." JJ added.

"Yeah my phone is dead whatever you need call Garcia." He replied and gave her a kiss.

He got his go bag and left the house quietly. He stopped briefly for a cup of coffee. He drove to Quantico and headed straight into the roundtable room. One by one the team started arriving. He heard Garcia's fast paces.

"G-Man, JJ called she's going into labor. Those two munchkins are ready to come out. She's waiting for you."

Garcia hadn't even finished telling her when he was almost out of the roundtable room.

"Hotch, keep us updated."

He drove there as fast as he could. When he got there Jess was already there to take care of the kids.

"Thank you for doing this." Hotch said.

"It's no trouble." Jess replied.

He helped JJ get into the SUV and drove towards the hospital. He got her through the Emergency Room and the nurse transferred them to a room and they waited for their Doctor.

"Hello Jennifer. Let's see." The Doctor said as she entered the room.

The Doctor checked her and called the nurse to prepare the room and the patient. She was ready to deliver. The nurse walked in and explained what she was going to do. Thirteen hours later he cut the umbilical cords and hold the babies.

"Are they okay?" JJ said waking up.

"Yes they are." Hotch replied.

"Did you let the team know?" JJ asked.

"I've had Garcia breathing down my neck for the last hours asking how was everything." Hotch replied.

"Yes that is totally Pen." JJ added.

Hotch knew that JJ already wanted to be home. There was a knock in the door. The nurse walked in with the cribs of the twins and got the form for her to sign. Hotch and JJ signed the papers and filled in the names of the twins. Her coworkers came to visit her later that day. The room was full of flowers.

Few days later the twins and JJ were released from the hospital. She was finally at the comfort of her own home. Corena was on protection detail. She didn't like nobody she didn't know get close to her new brother and sister. The team had been organizing a dinner party to meet the twins. The only thing Hotch and JJ had to do was to put the house and the twins. The doorbell rang. Hotch got up to open it.

"Hi." Prentiss said.

"Hi." Hotch said.

Most of the team was there bringing food with the exception of Reid who would be joining later. Garcia walked towards one of the cribs and was going to get the baby out. Rossi, Jack and Henry were setting the table for everyone to sit down and eat while Corena gave kisses to the babies.

"Which one do you love more?" Morgan asked.

"Daddy." She replied.

"You're not going to make her decide which one she loves the most. She's very over protective with both of them." JJ replied.

Rossi called them and they all walked to the kitchen table. Corena followed her Daddy and sat on his lap. Henry sat on his high chair.

"So how crazy are you driving yourself?" Emily asked.

"Not very much. This is something I wanted for a long time." JJ replied.

The doorbell rang and Hotch put Corena down and walked towards the door to open it.

"Sorry we're late." Reid stated.

They walked towards the kitchen when they saw Reid and had brought someone they stopped talking and eating as they were in shock.

"Hi me Rena Ochner and you?" Corena said and extended her arms.

"Hi I'm Almudena Rocasolano but you may call me Dayna." She replied as she picked her up.

"Dayna. I like." Corena replied.

"I didn't imagine Pretty Boy to have a beauty like you."

~C~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~M~

"You must be Morgan." Dena replied.

"The one and only." Morgan said.

"Hello. I'm Emily. Where are you from?"

"This is my first time in this side of the world. I've been throughout Europe and Asia. I'm from Spain. Through my Mamá I'm Italian, Romanian and Portuguese descendent and through my Papá I'm German, Bulgarian and Russian."

Hotch tried to call Corena but she didn't want to move from Dena's side. JJ gave Corena's plate to Dayna. JJ was impressed that Corena had gone with Dena so soon. She wasn't a fan of strangers wanting to touch her eyes.

"You don't like broccoli?" Dena asked as she saw Corena's plate.

"No." Corena said.

"Have you tasted broccoli?" Dayna asked.

"We have tried and she won't eat it." JJ supplied.

"I don't like peas. Let's try this you eat a tiny piece of broccoli and I eat a pea." Dayna said cutting a tiny piece of broccoli from her plate and a pea from Corena's plate.

Corena's face said it all. She didn't like the plan but she went along with it. She felt something that told him to trust Dayna. There was something in her.

"How did you do that?" JJ asked.

"Growing up I was a picky eater and like your daughter I didn't like broccoli. One day _Mamá_ got fed up and made that deal to me. I didn't know she was allergic to peas."

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"We were by ourselves nothing bad happened thank God but since that day I hated peas. She understood why I didn't like them." She said and Henry walked towards her.

"You got baby here." He said pointing towards his belly. "Like Aunt Ash."

Ashley started coughing. Reid and Dayna smiled at each other.

"So it's true then you're pregnant?" JJ asked.

"We are. I just found out last week." Dayna replied.

"Congratulations!" Emily stated.

"Thank you."

"No wonder why Corena is sitting with you! She's Daddy's little girl through and through. When I was pregnant of the twins she wanted to be with me only. That's how I found out I was pregnant."

"Okay time to admit. Yes I'm pregnant." Ashley said. "I found out two weeks ago."

"How did Erik took it?" Prentiss asked.

"He's ready to buy the baby a motorcycle." Ashley replied.

"He's thrilled then."

"Yeah he is."

"Why isn't he here?" JJ asked.

"He had his shift." She said as she picked up her phone to check.

"Someone has a nice bling bling in her hand." Morgan said and everyone turned around to see.

Ashley blushed. "He just proposed this morning."

"So when is the wedding?" Rossi asked.

JJ noticed that there was something in his voice as he asked and she looked at Hotch but he didn't look her way.

"We don't have a date yet since he was running late but for sure we want it to be before my bump starts to show." Ashley answered.

"That's nice. Congratulations!" Emily said getting up from her chair and grabbing her purse.

"Thanks." Ashley answered. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting with someone." Prentiss said.

"Who might that someone be?" JJ asked.

"You name the sin not the sinner. His in town for a few days and I ain't in a case at the moment." Prentiss replied.

"Don't tell me it's sexy accent, badge and gun?" JJ asked.

"Yes he has the sexy accent, badge and gun but it's not the person you think. It's not Mike Rawson." Prentiss replied. "I gotta go I'm running late."

"Excuses!" Garcia yelled.

"Sh. You wake up babies!" Corena stated.

* * *

_**So I hope you guess who's the person Emily is going to meet.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, adding me or my story to your favorites or following me and thanks for your support.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the new chapter! Sorry I've kept you waiting! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Sorry." Garcia said.

Two hours later, everyone had already left. Jack, Henry and Corena were already sleeping. Hotch was brushing his teeth while JJ was browsing the channels in the TV.

"So what happened between Rossi and Ashley?" JJ asked.

"Rossi and Ashley started to hang around as friends and making it easier after she had joined the team. She wanted to be more than friends but because of their age difference he rejected her after that day they only have a professional relationship. You know she met Erik through Rossi while we were working a case." Hotch replied as he finished washing his teeth.

"Wait, I still don't know how it happened." JJ said as she kept her eyes on him as he walked to his side of the bed.

"We had just arrived in North Carolina and we were having dinner when this guy suddenly stops and says hi to Rossi and how is good to see him again. Rossi introduced him to us. After Emily and Ashley leaves he starts questioning about Ashley."

"I thought he lived here in DC." JJ said.

"He does but he was on vacations during those days. Next thing I know he's sending her flowers to the BAU. That's when Rossi told me everything." Hotch answered.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"We were all sitting down in the roundtable room when Garcia comes in with a bouquet of flowers. Morgan asked her who were the flowers weren't for her but for Ashley. Ashley got up from her desk to get the flowers and then smiled when she read the card." Hotch said.

"Don't stop talking." JJ said.

"Okay as we were about to take off I heard a loud slap and I heard her say that he had his chance and he blew her up now she was giving herself a chance with someone that really wanted to be with her and not be afraid."

"I imagine you walked right in and cool things off." JJ said.

"Yes I couldn't afford a third world war."

"Now I see who the guy she talked about was! She waited for him even though Erik kept asking her for an opportunity. I told her to do it. She couldn't keep waiting for someone who wasn't ready to accept his feelings and when he did it was already too late."

"So how come you don't know much of the details?" Hotch asked.

"She really didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to be obnoxious even if I wanted to have a face for the guy and now that I do I feel sorry for him." She said and then started laughing. "I know who Emily was meeting with. She's so busted."

She got her phone and began to text. Hotch told her he was going to sleep. They were later woken up by two screaming children. Hotch and JJ fed them, changed their diaper and put them to sleep again.

"You still want more?" Hotch asked in the morning as everyone asked for something completely different from each other.

"Yeah don't you remember we talked about this a long time ago?" JJ answered.

"I believed you had forgotten about that as I did." Hotch said as he smiled.

"If I remember correctly you wanted more kids than I did." JJ replied.

"Okay I give up." Hotch said.

"Mommy, I want cereal." Henry said as he felt ignored.

"Which cereal?" JJ asked.

"Cheerios." Henry replied.

"Mommy, I hungry." Corena said.

Jack helped get the milk out and getting the cereal out. Hotch and JJ couldn't believe how much he was growing and what a big helper he was.

"Mommy, I juicy." Corena replied.

Corena hadn't just finished her rant when one of the twins woke up. Hotch tried helping with Corena but she didn't want him she wanted JJ. Hotch walked towards JJ.

"I'll take care of this one. You go with the rest of them." Hotch said.

"She still doesn't want you?" JJ asked.

"Not at the moment." Hotch replied.

"She'll come into her senses one day." JJ replied and walked back to the kitchen.

"Silence!" she stated.

Henry and Corena had a big face of oh. Hotch watched JJ giving Henry and Corena what they wanted. He fed Kailani, changed her diaper and put her back to sleep.

~C~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~M~

"Jack, what do you want waffles or pancakes?" JJ asked.

"Pancakes. I want pancakes." Jack replied.

"Pancakes it is for the three of us." JJ added.

She got out the waffle maker and began to mix the pancake from scratch and waited for the waffles to be cooked while she got the strawberries, bananas, butter and honey out of the refrigerator. She felt Hotch's arms around her.

"No mine!" Corena said.

"I met her before you did." Hotch replied.

Corena began to make a pouting face and extended her arms to be picked up. Jack got up from his chair and gave her a kiss in the cheek. Corena began to laugh. She finished making the waffles and putting them on the table for Jack, Hotch and herself. They began to enjoy their breakfast. Jack and Henry were making funny faces at Corena and she would start laughing. JJ handed Hotch a list of what she needed. He walked towards the door and Corena began to cry.

"Dadda no go." She said between sobs.

"Rena, you want to go with me?" Hotch asked.

She looked at JJ and then at Hotch and then she nodded. Hotch walked back to the kitchen table and got her out of her high chair. She started waving at JJ and blowing her kisses. She laughed at her daughter's silliness. As Henry and Jack finished eating she began to clean the kitchen. Jack helped Henry out of the chair and both of them began to put things back in their place. They walked out of the kitchen into the living room and turned on the TV to the cartoon network.

"We are home." Hotch said while carrying Corena.

"Ah my poor baby." JJ said. "Did she cry with you?"

"No she just kept saying her Mommy was home." Hotch replied as he handed JJ Corena.

JJ smiled. "Now I understand why she's acting like she does. Everything started with the pregnancy and how her routine changed."

"I figured out that when she kept repeating 'Mommy home' from the store parking lot till we got fifteen minutes into the drive. There was silence and I looked through the mirror and she was already asleep."

"She's still Daddy's little girl." JJ said.

JJ kissed her daughter cheek and walked towards her room and put her in the crib. She walked out and Hotch was already putting down his things in their place. JJ sat down next to Jack and Henry to watch the cartoons.

"Mommy, I thirsty. I juice." Henry said.

She got up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen pulled his zippy cup poured in some water and then some juice. She walked back to the sofa and gave the zippy cup to a waiting child. She heard Corena cry through the monitors asking for her Mommy.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun at the store with Daddy?" JJ asked as she entered the room.

"Yes." She answered extending her arms up.

JJ picked up her Blondie girl who resembled her Daddy, walked back to the living room and got excited when she saw Hotch.

"Who wants to go to the park?" Hotch asked.

"Me!" Henry said.

They got ready to head out to the park. JJ started getting water bottles into the ice chest. She texted the whole team and Jess to be at the park.

"Momma, can we play ball?" Jack asked.

"Yes of course go and bring your ball. I'm about to show you some tricks."

"Cool!" Jack answered as he ran to his room and got his ball.

Hotch got the little ones in the car and help get everything into the car. She began to get texts from the team letting her know who was taking what to eat and drink.

"So who's ready to have some fun?" Hotch asked as he parked in the parking lot.

"Me!" The three kids screamed.

"Sh. The babies are sleeping!" JJ replied.

Everyone got quiet. After turning off the engine of the car Hotch got off and got the double stroller for the twins while JJ got Corena and Jack helped Henry down. Rossi was already there turning on the fire for the burgers and hotdogs. Just as Hotch got to the spot Ashley and Erik got there too.

"Hi." Ashley said.

"Hello." Rossi replied.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked noticing the tension.

"I'm doing well not a lot of morning sickness." Ashley replied.

Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia got there with their own dishes. Jess got there too. Few minutes after them Reid and Dayna got there with the plates, knives, forks, spoons and trash bags.

* * *

_**What did you think? Please leave a review! Thanks!**_


End file.
